Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor memory device.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desired to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, their integration is an important factor in determining product prices. In the case of typical two-dimensional semiconductor memory devices, since their integration is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration is greatly influenced by the level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, the extremely expensive process equipment is used to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional semiconductor memory devices.